


No, No, it's my treat.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Theo, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Boss Derek Hale, CEO Derek, Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Rich Derek, how the fuck do I tag?, just a stupid thing i wanted to get out, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles loves working at the café but sometimes he really hates it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the notes at the end for more warnings or tags, I guess?

Stiles was done. Don’t get him wrong he loves working at the café, he loves talking to customers but he seriously could deal without all the assholes who are pissed because their coffee isn’t served as soon as they step into the café. And if Theo stepped in, yelling his order out one more time, Stiles would seriously slap him across the face.

“ONE LARGE PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE!” Talk about the devil.

Stiles put on a smile, tried to look at least kind of friendly and said, “Good morning Theo. We still don’t serve pumpkin spice lattes. Would you like something else?”

“Do you have anything in this shithole? Not even good coffee.” Theo looked him challengingly into his eyes, like he wanted a reaction, but damn Stiles wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

“We serve several different coffee flavors but we are not Starbucks. We don’t serve pumpkin spice late and probably never will.” Stiles was desperately trying to stay professional but this idiot was seriously trying to get kicked out.

“How about you make it up to me then? I’m such a frequent customer so I’m sure we can find a way to satisfy my needs, put that mouth of yours to good use.” Theo leered at him and oh gosh if that wasn’t disgusting, Stiles seriously didn’t know what was.

Before Stiles could say something, a customer behind Theo spoke up. “Just order a goddamn coffee, you disgusting prick.”

Theo spun around quickly and spat into the others face. “Who the fuck do you think you are? I own half of this town! I probably own you! You are nothing next to me!”

The other guy, and damn he looks good, just answered calmly. “Theo Raeken right? I’m Derek Hale. Hale Industries bought your company and most of the land a few weeks ago, so I am now your boss and if you don’t want to be fired you’ll better shut your mouth and stop harassing people. I do not allow such behavior in my company. And trust me, I’ll make sure you will not be able to get a job in this industry ever again if you keep it up.”

Theo started fuming and Stiles could see the pure rage in his eyes, while Derek remained calm and from what Stiles could see through his shirt, Derek really didn’t have to worry. Those muscles looked strong, maybe even strong enough to fuck him against the wall and he should really stop that train of thought before he popped a very inappropriate boner.

Before Theo could do anything, Derek held Theo’s arm behind his back and whispered into his ear. Stiles didn’t hear what he said but Theo’s eyes grew wide and after Derek pushed him away, he stormed out of the café. And damn, Stiles grew very hot under the collar at the dominant behavior of Derek.

Derek turned around, smiled at Stiles and asked, “Could I have a tall black coffee please?”

“S-sure Der- Mr. Hale!” Stiles stuttered and he could feel his face growing hot. He turned to the coffee machine and started making the black coffee. As soon as it was ready he gave Derek the coffee and mumbled the price into the ground.

“What was that?” De- MR. HALE asked. Gosh Stiles get it together! He’s Mr. Hale to you!

“$4.90 Sir.” Stiles said a bit louder and more clearly, his face still flushed red. Mr. Hale got a dangerous glint in his eyes as soon as he heard the “Sir” coming from Stiles’ lips.

Mr. Hale took out 10 bucks and gave it to Stiles. “Keep the rest.”, he said with a wink and walked away. Before he was out of the café completely, he turned around and asked Stiles. “I’m sorry to come onto you like that, but would you like to go grab dinner with me sometime?”

Stiles stood stock still and gaped at Mr. Hale. “Y-You want to go out with me?” He spluttered while desperately trying to not freak out.

“Yes. What do you think about _Sweets and Sours_?” Derek asked with that fucking smirk on his perfect face, but before Stiles could agree wholeheartedly, his face fell when he remembered how expensive that restaurant is.

“I’m sorry Mr. Hale, but I simply can’t afford that.” Stiles said miserably, already regretting all the money he wasted on fast food this month.

“No, no, it’s my treat. And please call me Derek!” Derek immediately cut in before Stiles could say more. Almost like an afterthought Derek added, “or Sir if you want to.” He winked and turned around and before he left, he shouted over his shoulder. “Pick you up after your shift!”

And damn. Stiles seriously had a very inappropriate boner right now.

**Author's Note:**

> There's some brief (like very brief) mention of sexual harassment but Derek is there to help.
> 
>  
> 
> As always: comments and kudos are love and also feed me :D


End file.
